mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
All Heroes
A Hero 'is a being or person that has been summoned to wage battle in Mobile Legends. They are the player-controlled character in ''Mobile Legends. There are currently '''72 heroes as of this moment in Mobile Legends. You can play the Weekly Free Heroes available within the game's rotation and you also have the option of buying new heroes with (BP), , , or . The minimal package for Battle Points starts at with the maximizing at , Tickets start at maxing at . Tickets start at , maxing at , while Diamond packages start at and maxing at . Skins and Heroes can only be also bought with Diamonds, Lucky Spin can also reward you with Heroes or Skins and reset reward every week, accessible by going to Shop in the main menu and tapping Lucky Spin, There is also another way to buy Heroes and Skins, by going to the Fragment Shop you need , , and Fragments which are abit difficult to obtain. The game rewards you with some early Battle Points in order to buy your first heroes and not to be stuck with the same heroes to play. Note: Freya is the only hero that doesn't buy in the game's currency. She can only be bought by recharging for diamonds. [[Odette|'Odette']] also can only be obtained in special event or bought in the Fragment Shop. Every hero falls under a category based on their Primary stats and Play style, there are: Tank Fighter Assassin Mage Marksman Support Cancelled/Unreleased Heroes Trivia *Rafaela, Johnson, Layla, Cyclops, and Saber are members of the S.A.B.E.R. Squad. **After Patch Notes 1.2.76, They added new entry voices. **All the name of their skins are matched from the name of the squad. ***Strangely, Cyclops has been renamed to Blaster from Exploder (In the Advance Server). The reasons for renaming are still unknown. *Zilong, Layla, Sun and Alpha are the heroes with their skins that don't have their own hero select quotes (Changbanpo Commander, Bunny Girl, Rock Star and Onimusha Commander). *Saber, Bane, Rafaela, Zilong, Layla, Johnson, Cyclops, Roger and Irithel are the heroes who have epic skins which can be obtained using diamonds. (S.A.B.E.R. Squad Skins for Saber, Rafaela, Layla, Johnson and Cyclops, Count Dracula for Bane, Flower Fairy for Rafaela, Glorious General for Zilong, Phantom Pirate for Roger and Hellfire for Irithel.) **Note that though Vexana is having an epic skin (Sanguine Rose), which is not obtained from Lucky Box, her skin was to be considered as a Time-limited event skin. *Miya, Balmond, Saber, Nana and Alucard are the only heroes who have their voice entry changed. *Most of heroes have at least 4-2 skins. **Miya and Layla have 7 skins. ***Unlike these two, Miya have only Legendary Skin (Modena Butterfly) and Layla have only Internet Offline Skin (Blue Spectre). ***Layla has the only Classic skin in the game. **Alucard, Saber, Zilong and Freya have 6 skins. **Karina, Eudora and Rafaela have 5 skins. *Diggie, Nana, Angela and Chang'e are the only child-looking heroes in the game. **This was also true for Lolita before she was reworked. She now looks more like a teenager. *Vale, Valir, Aurora, Grock, and Uranus are heroes with the powers of Greek classical elements. *Angela, Rafaela, Minotaur and Estes are only heroes can heal themselves and nearby allies. *Hilda, Balmond, Alpha, Bane, Hayabusa and Alice are the only heroes who can heal only themselves (but not other allies). They have their own ways to regen HP through their skills. *Johnson, Alpha, Angela, Jawhead and Saber are only the heroes who are robots and mechanicals. **Most of them are Cyborgs, except Angela and Jawhead that are fully mechanical heroes. **Cyclops' S.A.B.E.R. Squad skin is the only fully mechanical hero who is originally biological. The reasons for this change are unknown. * Natalia and Miya are the only heroes to have complete invisibility. **They differ in that Miya can become invisible due to her ultimate's buff, while Natalia has to go in a bush for 5 seconds to become invisible. **Lesley is another hero in the game that can go invisible (or camouflage as being stated in her first skill) but can she be detected by the distortions in the field. * Some heroes have Seasonal/Special skins which are: **Miya, Alucard, Layla, and Clint have their Valentine's skins. ***All of them are featured on the loading screen of the game. **Clint, Freya, Akai, Hayabusa, and Kagura have their Summer skins. **Eudora, Miya, Odette, Lancelot, Karina and Gord have their Christmas skins. **Nana, Alucard, Fanny, Minotaur, Hilda, Alpha, Moskov, Estes, and Franco have their Ranked Mode Season Exclusive skins. ***As of now, only Nana's skin has been reworked. **Roger and Lolita have their Halloween skins. **Bruno, Lesley, and Harley have their Bruno Cup skins. *Roger and Selena are the only two heroes that can transform even in the early game. *Lolita and Hilda are the only female tanks in the game. *Most of Tank Classes have highest HP, first is Uranus (3529), second is Hylos (3309) and the third is Hilda (2909). **The least HP in Tank Classes is Kaja. *Most heroes in the game have been reworked at least once in their model and/or one or multiple skills (not including the most recent heroes). **Johnson, Lolita, Sun, Clint, Akai, Hayabusa, Minotaur, Bane and Nana were reworked almost completely, including their skills and model. ***Clint was the very first hero to be reworked. He is also the only hero whose rework was specifically aimed to nerf him, as he was considered too powerful and less tactical than intended; all the other reworked heroes received significant buffs in playstyle, with Johnson now being one of the top heroes in the game. **Alice, Natalia, and Gord got their model reworked, but with less significant changes to their skills. **Chou, Zilong, Eudora, Freya, Franco and Layla got their models considerably reworked, but kept almost identical skills. **Kagura, Vexana, Gatotkaca, Yi Sun-Shin and Raphaela got a rework in their skills, but kept the same model. **Almost every other hero only got minor reworks of some sort in their model, portrait or skills, or were changed only in early stages of the game (Miya, Alucard, Tigreal,...) and left basically untouched since then. ***A particular case regards Roger, who had a minor rework after Patch 1.2.70. The only change was the cigarette he put in his mouth being removed because of the international laws regarding cigarettes. Now, he can be seen on his entry animation putting a wolf pin on his coat (it also applies for his Dark Gent skin, but with a rose instead) . A similar change for the same reason was made to Yi Sun-Shin's skin "Apocalypse Agent" 's entry animation, where he no longer smokes a cigarette but can be seen drinking water from a flask. *After Patch Notes 1.2.70, Chang'e was firstly released instead of Selena from Advance Server. *Miya, Saber, and Gord are the only heroes with Legendary skins. **Miya is different from the three because her skin doesn't have the "Codename" title and it wasn't mechanical. **Saber's is the only one who can transform as it is seen upon his hero select animation, executing his ultimate skill, and his recall animation. *Lesley, Harley, Gusion, Martis, and Moskov are the only heroes with full names. *Alucard and Clint are the only heroes with their default skin to be remade with different entry but not their complimentary skins. (Lone Hero and Fiery Inferno for Alucard and Sun 'n' Sand for Clint.) **If one ignores her Classic Malefic Gunner's rework, Layla would be one of the heroes with their default skin to be remade with different entry without remaking her complimentary skin (Green Flash). **Although Kagura having a complimentary skin (Flower Season), her entries were bit different for comparing her default skin. **Miya, Karina, Franco, Eudora, Lolita, Hayabusa, Chou and Sun are also the only heroes with the entries of their complimentary skins to be changed without re-modelling after their first skin re-model. **Saber and Gord are the only heroes with their first and second skin to be remade with different entry but not their third complimentary skin with their same entry of their default skins. *Many heroes are directly inspired by characters from Magic Rush, another game developed by Moonton (but published by Elex in Google Play). **Some of them shares the same design, such as Alpha, Akai, Helcurt, and Ruby. **Others have the same voice acting and quotes, such as Franco, Bane, Fanny and Nana (this may have been a choice to reduce production times and costs). *Alucard, Karrie, Minotaur, Valir, Irithel, and Martis all have inferno-themed skins. **They are named Hellfire/Inferno Squad, but it's never said in the game. **Other heroes like Gord and Tigreal also have inferno-themed skins. *Fanny, Kagura, Chou, Roger, Grock, Argus, Hylos, Lesley, Gusion, Martis, Uranus, Hanabi, Chang'e and Kaja are the only heroes (not counting Selena, Aldous, Claude and Advanced Server heroes) who are banned from Bruno Cup Mayhem Mode. *Balmond, Nana, Karina and Eudora are the only heroes to have 3 complimentary skins with their same entry. **Saber, Alucard and Gord were like this until Alucard's default skin were revamped and Saber and Gord's first and second skin. *Hylos is the only hero who doesn't have a complimentary skin with his same entry of his default skin. *The only pair/group of heroes with a buff or bonus when playing together are Lesley and Harley. **In the future, some bonuses might be given to other pair/group of related heroes, such as S.A.B.E.R. Squad, Lancelot and Odette, Karina and Selena, Vale and Valir, etc. *The heroes with hidden pair of skins are the following: Argus and Irithel (SIlver skins), Sun and Clint (Rock Star skins), etc. *Miya and Aurora are the only heroes in the game who can freeze enemies. *Almost every hero in the game has some form of CC, usually just a slowing effect on a skill. The only exceptions are Fanny and Harley, who completely lack of any CC. *On August 18, 2018, All heroes in the game were playable for free except for Belerick and latest heroes. **On May 15, 2018, Almost every hero in the game was free to play for a limited time; The only exceptions are Odette, Freya, Hanabi and latest heroes after Uranus. *Zhask and Lunox are the only heroes with more than 3 active abilities without transforming. **The latter has the most number of abilities with 5, surpassing Zhask (with 4). ***However, her first and second skills are upgraded simultaneously and share cooldown time when one is used; thus they could be tecnically be counted as two versions of the same skill, similar to her ultimate. Category:Heroes Category:Tank Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Mage Category:Marksman Category:Support